


The Afghan Shootout

by A_Wholesome_Saint



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wholesome_Saint/pseuds/A_Wholesome_Saint
Summary: The story I've begun writing is based on British troops in Afghanistan who are being hunted by the Taliban.





	The Afghan Shootout

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this first chapter of the story, all feedback is appreciated.

Breathe in, breathe out. The sniper lay prone on a sand covered building, dust kicking up from in the distance, accompanied by the sound of vehicles were telltale signs of an armoured patrol. Breathe in, breathe out. He silently inserted a magazine of five bullets into his M40A1 that he had pulled from the arms of a dead american. Breathe in, breathe out. Crawling closer to the edge of the five metre building, he leveled his sights on his next unsuspecting victim. Breathe in, breathe out. Slowly and quietly he cocked the weapon, chambering a round. Breath in, breath out, squeeze the trigger, don’t press it. The 7.62 round flew out of the barrel at nearly double the speed of sound. Breathe in, breathe out and chamber another round. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“C’mon David! Just one game?”  
“Fine, but don’t go crying when I beat ya, Justin!”  
David and Justin were in Afghanistan for a “holiday” as they put it. In reality, they were part of a platoon sent there to combat the Taliban and help Afghan troops take control of the region. The two friends were currently sitting across a small circular wooden table in their outposts, their SA80’s leaning against it.  
“Loser buy a round for all the lads?”  
“Guess you’re buying for us then, Justin?”  
“Shut up and put your arm where your mouth is!”  
David rested his elbow on the table and Justin, copying the movement, firmly held their hands together, seems that they were going to have an arm wrestle. Justin pushed against his hand as hard as he could but David didn’t so much as budge a centimetre. David in turn pushed against Justin’s hand slowly, pushing it closer and closer to the surface of the table. It was just about to touch the table when the distinctive crack of gunfire was heard just outside the British compound, a bullet embedding into the wall just behind them.

Reacting out of instinct, both David and Justin immediately had their weapons drawn and were making their way towards the small lookout tower on the wall. Upon reaching the rusty metal ladder David climbed up first and was followed closely by Justin. The small tower had a little ice box in the far left corner which was filled with bottled water and a pair of binoculars sitting on a tripod. But next to the binoculars was what David and Justin came up here for, the large M2 Browning. The browning was one of, if not the most powerful weapon they had at their disposal. The large 50 caliber bullet that the weapon took could easily rip through anybody stupid enough to be on the wrong side of it.

Justin, drawing the short straw, used the binoculars to search the barren, sandy landscape for whoever was shooting at them.  
“I see ‘em, one spotter and one shooter, 10 o’clock”  
“Under ‘at bush aye?”  
“That’s the one, and their weapon is visible, light them up”  
David fired a small burst of about twenty rounds, the bullets stopping just short of the two taliban members. Doing what any rational person would do, one of them, the spotter, got up and attempted to run from the compound but before he could even make it ten paces his chest was torn apart by the massive 50 caliber bullets of the M2.

The sniper however didn’t run and instead took a shot at David but seemingly missed. David, in retaliation, mowed him down too.  
“Mate, are you okay?!”  
“Of course I am, why?” David asked, rather confused.  
“Take your helmet off and look at it!”  
David did as Justin said and let out a little gasp. The sniper had indeed hit his target, leaving a still hot crumpled bullet embedded in the front of the helmet.  
“Holy..”  
“You’re lucky that helmet was there”  
“Lets just make sure that there’s no more of these fuckers.”  
Justin did just that and scanned the horizon, looking for any sign of movement in the mostly barren landscape.

With the adrenaline that the firefight brought beginning to wear off, David was increasingly aware of a throbbing pain on his forehead where the bullet had hit on his helmet. It was definitely going to bruise. ‘Better a bruise than a bullet hole’, David thought to himself as he headed towards the CO’s makeshift office. He knocked twice on the door and waited for the reply.  
“Come in!” barked the voice from inside.  
David did as the voice instructed, opening the door, he marched in and stopped in front of the Lieutenant’s desk, saluting him quickly.  
“Good afternoon, Corporal. I heard you were engaged by Taliban snipers a few hours ago?”  
“Yes sir, they fired at me and Lance Corporal Scott but we took them out with the M2.”  
“I’m glad to see that you’re both still with us. But back to the topic at hand, they had a photograph of both you and Lance Corporal Scott. It looks like that wasn’t just a random attack,” The lieutenant said as he placed a photograph of David and Justin in a pub on the table.  
“So we’re being targeted by the Taliban, sir?” Justin asked, a confused look on his face as he stared at the photograph on the table.  
“Sure seems that way, pass the news on to Justin and stay safe, alright?”  
“I’ll try my best sir, thank you for informing me.”  
“That will be all corporal, you’re dismissed.”  
David saluted the Lieutenant and turned before marching out of the room, stopping only briefly to shut the door behind him.

Later that day, Justin and David were out on a patrol. They were currently sitting in the back of a Foxhound LPPV with two soldiers. There were three Foxhounds on the patrol in total, with a total of six drivers and four armed soldiers in the back of each, which meant there were twelve of them.  
Normally on a patrol Justin and David would be chatting to each other, however they couldn’t hear each other over the roaring engine of the vehicles.  
Their objective was to strengthen local relations by visiting a town nearby and talking to the locals, asking about the Taliban and so on.  
Just as David began to space out, the vehicles came to an abrupt halt. The driver turned around and shouted to the soldiers in the back, “There’s an IED on the road, so I need you to go out and mark it so we can drive around!”  
Justin, David, and the other two soldiers nodded and opened the rear door of the vehicle and exited the vehicle. David used his weapons sight to scan around the environment for any threats, and after he was happy he started moving to the front of the vehicle, where the driver had said the IED was. 

Suddenly there was a loud CRACK of a rifle and David fell down. Justin shouted for them to get eyes on the shooter as he ran to David and began dragging him back to the rear door of the vehicle. Just then, there was a hail of automatic fire from their right and left, and metallic pings as bullets hit off the vehicle behind them. 

Somehow they made it back into the vehicle, but only then did it dawn on them, they were surrounded by the Taliban..


End file.
